Reunion
by THE Fullmetal DR
Summary: Wendy never expected Van to return and never thought that she would be reunited with her old friends but bringing them together has brought out the worst in them as they all fight for Van. Pressured Van must chose his future even if it means tearing down his friends futures.


Reunion

Wendy

I was shocked to see Van but I was even more shocked to see the picture that we all took before Van went into space. He looked dumbstruck and his hat almost fell off. He was wearing the exact same tuxedo as he used to.

"Wendy" his voice was full of shock and confusion. His head turned to the man sitting at the table.

I was grateful when he all of a sudden said "I best be going." Quickly he went out the door and Van was still dumb struck.

I could tell he was trying to come up with a conversation but was disappointed to find out that the best he could say was "Hey."

My faced started to blush and I still couldn't believe that he was here after all this time. I waited for years. Everyday I felt more and more regret that I never told him my true feelings and now that he was here I didn't know what to do.

Next thing I knew tears fell down my face and I was lunging at him. Wrapping my arms around him I buried my head in his chest as I started to cry. He took a step back to regain balance and he sighed.

"Van" that was all I could manage to say.

"Ya its been a while," he replied.

I laughed a bit at that still holding him close afraid that if I let go he would disappear. Wiping a tear away I ushered him to sit down and handed him the plate of food that I had waiting in case he showed.

He looked at it then at me and asked "can you bring me the condiments."

Chuckling I said "not this time."

He sighed "should've figured." With his fork he stabbed the food and brought it up to his eyes contemplating whether or not to eat it. Gulping he took a bite.

I was expecting the worse but he grabbed more and started swallowing it whole. "That's good."

That's all I wanted to hear but now that he said it I didn't know what to do so I smiled.

Once he was done eating it he leaned back in his chair.

"So" I started "what have you been up to."

"Not much" he replied.

I should've expected something vague. "How did you get here."

"Well I was on my way to see that fool Josh to see how he was doing on digging up his brother when I felt hungry and decided to find somewhere to eat."

"You were going to see Josh" my voice full of shock.

"Yep" after a period of silence he says "how have you been."

"Well" I didn't know how to respond I hadn't even expected to see him again. "I've been waiting for you."

He tilted the tip of his hat up to see me and he analyzed me which made me blush hoping he would say that I looked pretty. But was disappointed when he said "you've grown up."

"That wasn't the answer I wanted to hear" I sigh.

I could tell that this conversation was going nowhere. Something caught my eye and I saw the picture of all of us on the ground. I walked over and picked it up wiping a bit of dust off. "You still kept this."

He didn't answer.

"Have you heard anything about them?"

"I got a message from Josh a couple of days ago saying he wanted to see me and that he found something that I might find interesting so I decided to see him."

It's been about 5 years since we all went separate ways. "Well it looks like I'm coming with you."

"Huh" he gasped almost falling out of his chair.

"Come on Van I haven't seen you in 5 years cant I at least come with you." I walked across the room and could feel myself getting weak as I continued. "The truth is I regretted not staying with you because the truth Van is that I love you."

My eyes were full of hope and desperation.

The look on his face was full of stupidity. "you better get packing."

I could tell that he was trying to avoid conversation but I was glad he let me come. "Ok."

Putting down the picture I left.

Walking into the hall I turned to see him staring at the picture of us. When I got into my room I broke into tears. Why would he love me. I wasn't as beautiful as Percilla or Carmen but yet I thought I meant more to him. Turning I saw my reflection in the mirror. I looked the same but a bit taller. Nothing special. Wiping a tear I pulled out my suitcase.

After gathering my stuff I walked to the living room and found him on the couch.

He turned to see me. "its good to see you Wendy."

I stopped and saw sincerity in his eyes. Smiling I walked to the door. "We should go"

"Ya" he replied sitting up.

Even after all this time nothing has changed.


End file.
